129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Amakna Castle Rat Dungeon
is a dungeon. Location is found at (6,-9) in the Amakna Castle Tunnel. To get there follow the guide below: # Enter the Amakna Castle Tunnel through the jail at (6,-5). # Go through the door with the skull above it (The left one) to (6,-6). # Head north to (6,-7). # Head north to (6,-8). # Head north to (6,-9). You can also find your way there from Astrub Tunnel. Access Access requires giving both First Key to Sphincter's Dungeon and Second Key to Sphincter's Dungeon to Aperirel at (6,-5) which are consumed. Rooms ;Mobs may vary. Challenging is possible to scout maps. Room 1 * 1 Rat Bag (100) * 1 Rat Basher (70) * 2 Grossewer Shaman (44,40) * 2 Grossewer Rat (58,46) Room 2 * 3 Rat Bag (100,90,80) * 3 Rat Basher (90,70,60) * 2 Grossewer Shaman (48,40) Room 3 * 2 Rat Rah (110,70) * 2 Rat Suenami (100,70) * 2 Grossewer Shaman (48,40) Room 4 * 1 Rat Suenami (110) * 1 Rat Bag (90) * 1 Rat Basher (80) * 1 Rat Rah (80) * 2 Grossewer Shaman (46,42) Room 5 * 3 Rat Basher (100,100,70) * 3 Rat Bag (90,70,60) Room 6 * 3 Rat Suenami (110,90,80) * 3 Rat Basher (100,70,60) Room 7 * 2 Rat Tchet (95,85) * 2 Rat Pakk (100,90) * 1 Grossewer Shaman (46) * 3 Grossewer Rat (58,58,42) Room 8 * 3 Rat Tchet (100,90,80) * 4 Rat Pakk (80,80,80,80) Room 9 * 1 Sphincter Cell (410) * 1 White Rat (140) * 1 Rat Suenami (110) * 1 Black Rat (110) * 1 Rat Rah (110) * 1 Rat Bag (90) * 1 Rat Tchet (85) * 1 Rat Pakk (90) Strategy The most common strategy to deal with Sphincter is similar to Gourlo the Terrible. Sphincter summons a turtle every 2 turns during the fight, each of which casts a weakness spell which lowers the relative resistance by 200% per cast for 3 turns, it also gives 600 Vitality (so the red turtle lowers fire resistance). The weakness spell only has one range though, so you need to place the turtle right next to Sphincter. When the turtle casts the spell, affecting Sphincter, you can then damage it. Due to fickle AI you may need to place a character next to the Turtle before it casts the spell. In order to get the Turtles next to Sphincter for long enough, it is recommended to bring a class with spells which limit movement, such as Cras with Atonement Arrow, Osamodas with Summoning of Gobball and Enutrofs with Bribery. Sphincter has a high dodge, so dont count on fully locking him. Sphincter tends to end his turn next to a player, so stand diagonal from a turtle to have a higher chance to have him end his turn next to a turtle. The attacks of Sphincter have a large diffrence in base attack, so using the spell Jinx with a sram will decrease his attack a lot. Rewards There is an almost guaranteed drop of an Atooin. As well as this it is the only place to find Sphincter Cell and one of the few places to find several kinds of rats, most notably White Rat and Black Rat.